


Kiwi

by Nobodu



Series: 2018 Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodu/pseuds/Nobodu
Summary: Gift to Kiwi





	Kiwi

│ _♚you were the promised child: made of prophecies and ruins♔_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


genius, they call him, praise him, scorn him. he is the city and the university’s pride. there are at least fifteen papers that he’s helped co-author and the books he publishes all become best-sellers throughout the country. his handsomeness has put him in magazines all around the world, and his jewelry brand has just sold-out its new product within an hour.

 

and yet

  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  
  
  
  


_happiness is only the faint memory of staring up at the ceiling painted like the sky as her mother plays the piano in the background. the memories fade quickly and suddenly she’s back in her room, small lights flickering because the dark scares her more than the zombies._

_in the dark, she truly feels alone and there is nothing to prove her otherwise._

_there’s a light that shines through the crack under the door, so she opens the door and peaks out, and she smiles when rowen turns to the door nervously._

_“i’m glad you still haven’t changed your habits even after the apocalypse has happened. ”_

_he shrugs as he sips his hot chocolate. the clock behind reads 1:46 AM._

_she giggles and he shushes her._

 

_and she almost forgets the rest of the world_

_faded - dieter j_ _ärvinen_

♣♢♠♡

  
  
  


“he seems so...”

“so?”

“sad.”

  
  
  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  
  


when he publishes his first book, the reviews are of course, mixed, but a majority are positive

  


_│an apocalypse story that teaches you to treasure what you have in life, Faded is on the line between heartwarming and heartbreaking…_

 

 _│j_ _ärvinen tells the story of a young girl trying to accept herself, almost finding the way before the apocalypse crashes all of her plans. the girl, who has no name, struggles alone with the way the world changes around her… through her journey, the choices challenge all the morals and ethics in the world we live in today…_

 

 _│the argument that presents itself in this book is in and of itself a paradox that fails to present itself properly... the vague language j_ _ärvinen uses throughout the book to describe the girl’s surrounding only causes the argument to fall further…_

  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  


genius, they say

 

pieces fall from the chess board

 

genius, they say

 

the other seat is empty

 

genius, they say

 

“checkmate” he whispers and watches the king fall fall fall

 

genius, they say

  
  


and yet

 

 

 

 

♣♢♠♡

 

 

_and the moon would not relent_

 

_and she collects the children that have been thrown out by the world_

 

_collects the children that also agree that the world has lost its worth_

 

_and one day, she collects a child that doesn’t belong_

 

_a child that deserves the sun and so much more_

 

_but the moon is selfish_

 

_claims the child for herself_

 

_and the child accepts her_

 

_accepts her darkness and accepts her anger_

 

_and the world weeps_

 

 _moonchild - dieter j_ _ärvinen_

♣♢♠♡

  
  


he stares into the starless sky and holds up his hand right at the moon, trying to reach for it.

in chalk, around him: but i never was a child of the sun.

 

and the world, around him: but you always were.

 

and the moon, around him: i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry

  
  
  
  
  
  


kisses all of his tears away

  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  
  
  


he meets him behind the bakery, used as a shield when the baker tries to look for the thief that steals.

his smile is bright and beautiful and he is struck when the stranger offers him a hand in thanks.

he holds him back as he’s about to leave; asks for his name, his number. offers him help

feels another cupid arrow in his heart when he rejects, saying that he may be poor of money but not poor of happiness.

 

thinks: ah, so this a child of the sun

 

means: he is so beautiful

  
  


but he doesn’t chase the child of the sun

 

knows: they can’t

  
  
  
  


│ _♚you were not meant to long for love, you were made for glory♔_

  


his notebooks become filled with things about the child of sun and even though he wants, wants, wants, if he could go back to the past, he would still choose to let go

 

and he writes and creates

  
  


writes and creates everything beautiful

  


♣♢♠♡

  
  
  


│ _New Product Released by Sjin Sold Out Within Minutes!_

 _Sjin by Dieter J_ _ärvinen_ _released new couple bracelets that sold out within minutes. These bracelets look basic and simple but what makes special are the words carved on the inside._

_The gold one has the question: Is it worth it?, while the silver one has: For you? Always._

_These beautiful words have inspired many couples to buy the bracelets, but others have bought them to keep to where for themselves, saying that it also can show self-worth. And I do not disagree, as Dieter J_ _ärvinen’s Sjin products often have something related to self-love on them…_

  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  


10base invites him to make the ending speech for their poetry competition, and he accepts.

the speech he makes is beautiful. is elegant in a way that the poets in the competition only can dream of being.

many cry not understanding why they do

 

some cry because they understand

 

and one person, sitting in the very back, cries because he knows.

  
  


♣♢♠♡

  
  


_“to be honest?” they say, “i’m glad the way everything turned out.”_

 

_she hugs them a little bit tighter, her eyes wet. “me too. because, at least, at very least, i have met you.”_

 

_they sniffle and laugh in the same breathe. “i love you.”_

 

_“i love you, too.”_

 

_“sing for me” they ask, and she knows and they know that she knows._

 

_she nods, tears falling. “Я пел о богах, и пел о героях, О звоне клинков, и кровавых битвах;”*_

 

_and she keeps singing till she can no longer feel movement, can no longer feel them breathing into her shoulder._

 

_and then, and only then, does she cry._

 

 _dear princess - dieter j_ _ärvinen_

  


♣♢♠♡

  
  
  
  


when he finally falls, he falls gracefully and acceptingly, his arms spread out like wings, like they could carry him far and wide.

  


genius, they say

 

and yet…

  
  


the sun and the moon and the world mourn

  
  


not a child of none, but a child of all

  
  
  
  
  


and he could not handle what was given to him -no, perhaps it is that he finished it perfectly.

  


│ _♚made for ruins by prophecy. not to live, but to die♔_

  


and the moon sings until she cries: _Я пел о богах, и пел о героях, О звоне клинков, и кровавых битвах; Покуда сокол мой был со мною, Мне клекот его заменял молитвы…_

  


and when the boy lands onto a landscape of soft meadows and beautiful flowers, he says:

“i’m glad the way everything turned out.”

 

and the moon replies:

_me too. because, at least, at very least, i have met you_

 

crying, crying, crying.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1.“I sang of gods and I sang of heroes,  
> Of the clang of blades, of bloody  
> As long as my falcon was with me  
> I had his cry for a prayer.”
> 
> The english translation of the russian sung. The actual song is called Королевна, or Korolevna, by Melnitsa (Мельница) and I actually really, really like it. You can find it on spotify and youtube.
> 
> 2\. This story is loosely (very, very, very loosely, like i only borrowed a concept) based off a BTS fanfiction called moonchildren. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212058/chapters/27735612  
> 3\. This was really annoying to write based on how much copy paste I had to do of his name lol  
> 4\. Also, this was originally supposed to crack… yeah, don’t know what happened there  
> Sorry, this story? Is so abstract. I hope you kind of got it.


End file.
